


Whatever That Is

by Rosawyn



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon Relationship, Drabble, F/M, Friendship/Love, Guilt, Love, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Second Chances, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosawyn/pseuds/Rosawyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Natasha can kick my ass, and for that I'm infinitely glad.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever That Is

Natasha can kick my ass, and for that I'm infinitely glad. She literally knocked the sense back into me. Hard. You can be damn sure I'm grateful. I deserved those knocks to the head—I deserved far worse. What I didn't deserve was a second chance—at least, I sure as hell don't feel like I deserved one.

She says she doesn't love me, and I'm genuinely okay with that. I don't care what she calls it or doesn't call it; I'll take it. Because I sure as hell don't deserve whatever that is either.


End file.
